Goblin Hut
Summary *The Goblin Hut is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *It is a spawner building that spawns a Spear Goblin every 4.9 seconds. *A Goblin Hut card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *Goblin Hat sucks Strategy *The Goblin Hut should be placed on either side of the player's territory, as the spawned Spear Goblins will target the closest enemy cards or Crown Towers on the respective side on which the Hut is placed. *As with any spawner, the player should not allow a hut user to build up spawners. If the opponent's huts do accumulate, then the opponent will be gaining a passive Elixir advantage all the while. *Unless the Goblin Hut had already been planted, it is not possible to counter a Sparky efficiently with this because of the spawned unit's range. It is possible, however, to use a Tombstone along with another card to kill Sparky such as Archers. *The Goblin Hut can spawn up to 13 Spear Goblins (value of 8.7 Elixir), creating a maximum profit of 3.7 Elixir. However, since the Spear Goblins come out one by one, the damage output is low as a single Spear Goblin can only land 1 hit on the before being defeated by the enemy Crown Tower. It is advised to place troops with high hitpoints such as the Giant to shield the Goblins so that they can yield a higher damage potential. *Since the Spear Goblins deal little damage, the opponent will likely ignore them, allowing the Spear Goblins to slowly damage their Crown Towers. All Spear Goblins can hit the tower at least once, even if they could be eliminated in one shot by the Crown Tower. This is due to their speed and quick initial attack. *A common strategy is to place the Goblin Hut at the back of the player's own territory to make sure enemy troops don't attack it. As it takes damage, the building lifetime, and therefore the number of Spear Goblins summoned, is reduced. *Another strategy is to play it in the middle of the player's field between the river and the King's Tower and between the two Arena Towers. This will pull incoming troops away from a Crown Tower and allow for more time to counter, as well as have your Crown Tower take less damage. This is especially useful before Double Elixir time, when spawners normally aren't as powerful. However, in desperate situations, the player can deploy the Goblin Hut in front of a Crown Tower. This makes it act as a shield to delay (if not prevent) the destruction of the Tower while spawning at least 1 Spear Goblin. *The Goblin Hut can also be used to counter other spawning buildings, like Tombstone, or Barbarian Hut, as the spawned Spear Goblins' will quickly destroy the enemy melee troops, in range. *A Goblin Hut can easily be destroyed with spell cards such as the Goblin Barrel or Rocket. *The Poison is deadly to a Goblin Hut, as it can damage the hut and Crown Tower and also kill the Spear Goblins before they reach the player's Crown Tower. *The Goblin Hut can be used with other spawners like the Barbarian Hut and Tombstone, overwhelming the opponent. This is known as a Spawner strategy and works at all levels. This deprives the opponent of any Elixir as they must constantly defend against the spawned troops, leaving the player free to devastate them. *The Goblin Hut is most effective during the double Elixir period. During this stage, it is possible to put down multiple Goblin Huts very quickly. **Having low-cost units in the deck is a good idea, as they will allow you to cycle through to the Goblin Hut quickly. **Having multiple Goblin Huts can let a push grow to enormous strengths. However, remember that a Spear Goblin push can easily be countered with an area damage spell or troop. History *The Goblin Hut card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update increased the Goblin Hut's hitpoints by 5%. Trivia *It is the only building to be unlocked at Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *The Goblin Hut was featured in the Clash Royale advert Goblin Hut. The video reveals what apparently goes on inside the Goblin Hut: a Goblin dance party. However, the game files indicate that nothing is inside the hut except for two blue swords stuck in the ground. *Like all other spawner buildings, the Goblin Hut is a rare card. *The Goblin Hut resembles its respective counterpart, the Goblin Hut, from the Single Player Campaign, in Clash of Clans. However, in Clash of Clans, the Goblin Hut does not spawn Spear Goblins or any troop for that matter. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin, Goblin Barrel and Goblins. de:Koboldhütte es:Choza de duendes fr:Cabane de gobelin it:Capanna goblin ru:Хижина Гоблина Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Goblin Stadium Cards Category:5-Elixir Cards